Dr. Tofu Ono (Continuum-59343921)
Tofu Ono--Doctor, Valued friend and ally of the Tendos, Watcher to Natsume History After studying chiropractic, accupuncture, and moxibustion extensively, Dr. Tofu set up his own clinic in Furinkan. Some time after establishing his clinic, Dr. Tofu began developing a crush on Kasumi Tendo who was in High School at the time, due to the close proximity of the Tendo Dojo to his clinic as well as young Akane and Ranma's regular bruises from fights, Tofu got to see a lot of Kasumi, but given the nervous wreck he always became around her, he never succeeds in expressing himself to her. After Genma and Nabiki returned home , Tofu hires Genma Saotome as an assistant to help him with some minor manual labor around the clinic.When Shampoo suddenly became ill Nabiki took her to Tofu’s clinic where he informed the two of Shampoo’s pregnancy. Seeing how freaked Nabiki was at the revelation he helped calm him down and was presently surprised when Cologne showed up as he had been looking forward to meeting him in person. Leaving the two to talk Nabiki informed him of her curse when he returned as Cologne had neutralize the Cat Tongue. Tofu was called to the dojo after Shampoo was shot. Afterwards once Shampoo was stabilized he suddenly lost his professional calm as he turned towards Kasumi with a sudden inability to focus on the here and now that had become a legend throughout Nerima. Since her fight with the Ronin Nabiki has been studying her curse along with Dr. Tofu in order to comprehend its functions. With the hope of some day mastering it. During one such session she was interrupted by Ranma who informed her that Ukyo and Shampoo were fighting again. So Nabiki grabbed Ranma by the arm and headed off to deal with their latest outbreak of domestic problems. Tofu received a call from Nodoka informing him that Shampoo had gone into labor and asked him stop by the dojo and pick up a few things. When he got there he came across Akiko, Kodachi, Keiko, Lao as well as Guile, Cammy and Chun Li and informed them what was going on. The group was surprised that they were able to make it to hospital first Akiko began to worry if it was because of the severity of the storm and asked Lao if it was mystical in nature. Realizing that it was Lao left to search for the others. Turning down Guiles offer to go with her as she could travel much faster in her cursed form. Upon their arrival Tofu along with the help of the chief medic and Doctor Steinberg helped deliver Shampoo’s baby while keeping Nabiki from freaking out. After Lylacs birth instead of allowing the doctor to slap bottom Tofu allowed Cologne to perform the Amazonian rites. While also assuring the Chief Doctor that it was fine that members of the family were in the delivery room. Nabiki and everyone else facefaulted when Shampoo mentioned that given how easy this birth was she couldn’t wait to give Lylac a sibling. After recovering Tofu shared the news of Lylac’s birth with the immediate family of the "father". When Nabiki was switched with a counterpart of herself from a different universe Tofu was called when the new Nabiki fainted due to the stress of her situation. With Cologne with John Talbain Tofu tried to get Nabiki from letting herself get too upset as Ranma and Shampoo explained the difference between her world and theirs. However after she fainted again he decided it enough dramatic revelations for his patient and told everyone to leave so that Nabiki could rest. Leaving Nabiki with Shampoo Tofu went downstairs to find that Kasumi had been kidnapped. With a combination of Talbain and Perfume’s tracking skills they quickly found Dimitri’s location. Only to find out that he turned Kasumi into a ghoul. Furious Tofu lunged at Dimitri with stake and mallet poised. Ranma tried to stop him but the vampire proved much faster. Lifting Tofu with one hand Dimitri casually tossed him away with incredible force. Ranma managed to catch Tofu just in time to partially absorb the kinetic energy of his horizontal flight. However they two still ended up crashing into a headstone, hard enough to shatter it into pieces. He came two just after Dimitri called forth a zombie legion that he had prepared before hand to deal with the beleaguered family of Martial Artists. When he finally made it to Kasumi he assured her that he would not let any of the creatures harm her. After Dimitri was defeated Tofu pleaded with Donovan to cure her of her vamperism. Once he did he beat Nabiki to the punch in catching Kasumi to steady once the process to complete. Finally after all the darkstalkers left Tofu promised Kasumi that he would examine her to make sure everything was okay. However now that everything was back to normal he realized he was talking to Kasumi and started to act crazy like normal. When Natsume suddenly collapsed Tofu was called to check up on her. He interrupted Lenore and Miyu outside the dojo and asked them why they were hanging out their. Miyu realized that he was a Watcher almost immediately and told him they were just leaving. Upon finding out that Natsume never had a physical before he took her to her room to perform one. Kuno opted to wait down stairs in spite of suggestion that he stay and watch. Tofu was shocked upon discovering a birthmark on Natsume’s shoulderblade. When he asked her about it Natsume told him that she had it all her life. Realizing that the mark meant that Natsume was a slayer he told her to meet him at his clinic later so that he could research it further. After the examination was done Natsume assured Kuno that everything was alright and that Tofu just wanted to see her later in his clinic. The two met Tofu at his clinic where after asking Kuno to leave since what he and Natsume needed to discuss was private Tofu confirmed his suspicions before revealing her status as the new Slayer as well as the fact that he was her Watcher. After explaining what exactly the Slayers and Watcher’s were he proved Natsume’s new status to her by having her bend a metal I-bar which Natsume was effortlessly able to do. Afterwards he handed her a magical bloodstone which Natsume quickly dropped as it was harmless for anyone except a Slayer. Hearing Natsume’s cry of pain Kuno rushed into the room, but Natsume quickly assured him that everything was fine. Apologizing to Tofu for rushing in like that he turned back to his fiancé before passing out as she was suddenly stripped naked by Kiima as revenge for scaring Lenore. Realizing this but unaware of Kima’s involvement Natsume demanded to know what happened but Tofu was just as surprised as she was. As Tofu dealt with Kuno so he wouldn’t lose any more blood. Natsume determined to learn all that she could about being a Slayer. While researching more on Vampirism and Slayers as well as how a Bloodstone might help Kasumi. Tofu realized that someone was there and all but jumped in his seat before he saw who it was that had been leaning over him so unexpectedly that he could feel her breath upon his neck. Seeing that it was Kasumi Tofu was able to starve of his usual psychosis due to the fact that he knew that she had reverted to vampirism. Though with her heightened senses Kasumi could feel how excited he was. Mistaking it for fear and knowing he was researching vampirism Kasumi asked Tofu if a vampire could still be a good person. Still not sure about Kasumi Tofu began showing her religious symbols all of which had no effect on her. Tofu started to get more nervous when Kasumi started to explain that she wasn’t evil she was just excited and invigorated about how her new abilities made her feel and the new opportunities they provided her and that she wanted to become a doctor. However upon realizing that she was about to bite him Kasumi apologized and was about to leave when Tofu who couldn’t take it anymore desperately begged her to stay. Looking into his eyes Kasumi realized the depths of Tofu’s feelings for her and became appalled that she could be blind to it. Remembering all the times she had thought his clownish behavior was an amusing game he played, something he did for the sake of his patience to lighten up their spirits. As well as all the times he casually maimed his patients without knowing that he had done it, and all on account of the way she made him feel, a fact that both amazed and horrified her since she knew for a fact that he was the gentlest person she had ever met outside of a mirror. She also regretted the fact that she just didn’t feel the same way about Tofu. Allowing him to draw her into his embrace she went against her own resolve never to drink the blood of another human and bit him giving Tofu some token of her affection without having to carry a torch for her in eternal longing. While he was in a trance Kasumi searched Tofu’s memories and when she found Reiko. Telling him to find Reiko, consult with her about your feelings and to be happy Kasumi left her mind and emotions in torment as she tried to make sense of her own actions, and the confusing emotions that threatened to overwhelm her very being. Donovan arrived at the clinic shortly after Kasumi left finding doctor Tofu sitting stupefied in a chair with teeth marks upon his neck. Shortly afterward Ranma, Nabiki, Natsumi and the others arrive arrived as well. While they immediately realized that it was Kasumi who did it no one was really worried about what happened. Donovan and Frank due to their greater knowledge of vampirism knew that Tofu was fine. Mousse who had met Vampires while in china also wasn’t worried while the others took it in stride. While checking Frank discovered that he was grasping a bloodstone. The fact that he had such a rare item clued Donovan that he must be a Watcher. Natsume finally had enough of how nonchalant everyone was acting to the fact that Kasumi bit Tofu and drank his blood. After apologizing to Tofu for ignoring him she set off to kill Kasumi. When Nabiki tried to stop her Natsume still not accustomed to her new strength accidentally sent Nabiki flying through the wood, glass and paneling with such force that she was propelled past the gates and all the way across the street before coming to a dead stop. Upon coming to Tofu called Reiko since it had been a few months sense their Miai she was honestly surprised to hear from him. After apologizing for waiting so long to contact her he explained that right out of the blue he felt an urge to call her. Congratulating her on winning the Regional title he asked Reiko if she could come over. After confirming that he still lived in the same place Reiko said she’d be right over and hung up. Putting the receiver down Tofu finally realized how late it was and began to wonder if he missed anything important. Doing some mental calculations, estimating the difference in time between Japan and England he looked up the number for the Council to inform them of what has been going on. After Mor'ghul’s defeat and the invasion stopped Yui shook her head sadly as she contemplated all the policemen that fell prey to the Rakshasa. Nagi tried to cheer her up by stating that it could have been much worse if they weren’t there to stop their rampage. Leguire surprised everyone by agreeing with Yui stating that while they did indeed save many at the cost of a few dozen it would be a small consolation for those whom they leave behind. Natsumi who was huddling together with Miyuki under a shared blanket, studied the profile of the European Loire vampire and wondered weather to like the guy or hate him. Hearing this Doctor Tofu paused in the act of tending to one of his patients and glanced at the two off-duty officers tell them that they can’t judge someone by what label he uses, only by his deeds, which is what really defines a man from a monster. The pair silently reflected on this bit of wisdom while Tofu resumed tending to his many patients, but try as they might they could not work their minds entirely around the fact that they owed their lives to a vampire who all but admitted that he viewed them as "tasty treats" to be sampled at leisure, and only the word of Queen Ling-Ko was preventing him from indulging in his fabled blood thirst. After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. John explained to the others how Beliol created Lilith to bleed away a portion of Morgan’s power only for her to gain independent life and intelligence after a number of years away from Morgan. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and telling Morgan that she was a clone Beliol way of controlling his daughter by setting her against her own child to insure her compliance. This revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. Dimitri then took that opportunity to grab Genma figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Unfortunately for Dimitri he also ended up absorbing Genma’s curse making him relatively easy to deal with. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody. Upon finding him in panda form beat up they began laughing freaking everyone out. Having allowed this to go on for most of a minute D finally asked the two what they wanted. Abruptly the two Enforcers ceased their awful laughter, but still dark amusement crinkled about their eyes and lips as Mathais apologized it was just difficult to imagine a more deserving fiend to have such a fate befall him. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of their jurisdiction the two brawny Enforcers lifted up into the air hauling their captive with them in passing and were soon beyond view. Kasumi quickly comment about how sad Mathaius looked. Julian remarked that it was the curse that comes with immortality. Natsume was just glad to see them go something Tatewaki and Natsumi agreed as she found them scary like Internal Affairs goons. Miyuki agreed with Kasumi however Frank did as well saying that Mathais may be a trained killer, but he's really a kind of teddy bear himself underneath all that stony, macho tough guy image. John quickly took the opportunity to tease Frank saying he was calling the kettle black. In response Frank bragged about not being afraid of man or beast. By this point Eve made her presence known. Frank jumped a literal five feet back and almost landed on top of Kasumi, who did not even budge when the big man wound up bumping into her, his eyes wide with dread as he stared at the six-and-a-half foot image of the woman known simply as Eve, who was smiling back at him with the kind of lazy look one might find on the face of a black widow spider. Keiko couldn’t resist taking advantage of Frank's disconcertment and to which he replied that Eve was neither man nor beast she was is wife. Kasumi sounding more than mildly startled at this revelation. Eve was quick to reply that she was his ex-wife before calling him out for dating someone so young. Frank suddenly became aware of the fact that he was standing right next to Kasumi, and abruptly moved a step away, though the other girl seemed only mildly confused by the gesture. Never taking her eyes off Frank Eve exchanged pleasantries with Gunther and John. Vlad made his presence known as well when Eve revealed that that she married to him. After exchanging greetings with everyone Vlad quickly and severely dealt with the rest of the Dark Pack. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of his domain he focused on those more fit for his judgment beginning with the, Lord of the Zombies and former Minion to Lord Ozumo. Before the astonished eyes of Darkwulf Drakul banished his Immortal essence to another plane more suited to his nature. Allowing him to work off the bad karma of his many sins and find the path of redemption by his own means. Unfortunately as a renegade who betrayed his own pack, a kinslayer and oath breaker Vlad was not so lenient with Darkwulf. all at once the ground beneath his clawed feet dissolved, and all at once tentacled arms rose up to wrap themselves around his limbs and torso, drawing him down into the pit as it swallowed him whole mere seconds later, the plaintive wine of his howl lingering on seconds beyond his physical passing. After saying his farewell to everyone Drakul told D that he could wait another hundred years for his answer before he and Eve departed on their way. Sadly much to D’s frustration before they left Eve revealed his real name to everyone Since the trouble of the night was over they agreed. However Lenore was quick to point out that as a novice Queen life will be completely different for Kasumi. Not to mention that they still needed to make peace between the various tribes. Leguire and Link-Ko weren’t really worried about this however as they had the backing of the King of tribe Jezebel, and even the ruling Council must heed his word on such important matters. By this point Donovan spoke up as they still hadn’t realized that Kasumi wasn’t a Queen of the Vampires but a Goddess. This revelation was even more surprising but it was ultimately Kasumi’s destiny. Much to Natsume’s surprise Donovan went on to explain that The forces of Darkness will quite naturally oppose Kasumi, and some who dwell in the light will fear what she represents, and that is why she will need strong protectors to stand firm at her side...defenders such as her adopted sister, the new Slayer. Tofu was quick to speak up that as her Watcher he will be training her so that she can fulfill her part in defending Kasumi When Nabiki all but collapsed in the middle of class she was immediately rushed to Dr Tofu’s office. After examining her Tofu determined that she was in remarkably good health considering the ordeal that she and Ranma went through. Although he was concerned that her ultrasound stated that she was much closer to two and a half months instead of the two weeks she should have been. However this didn’t really surprise Nabiki considering who the baby’s father was and how he was conceived. Shampoo the opportunity to brag to Nabiki that she finally knew what she and Ukyo went through. Knowing better than to wage a fight she could not win, Nabiki just sighed and asked Tofu how Natsume was doing. To which he replied that she was doing rather well. Seeing Nabiki’s competitive spirit rise Shampoo cautioned her to take it easy. By this point Reiko appeared at the entry way to Tofu's examination room to ask about Nabiki’s health as the well-wishers crowding up the waiting room were eager to see how she was doing. Telling her to tell them she’s on her way Nabiki said as she hopped off the examination table and at once accepted the garments that Shampoo offered to her in lieu of the cotton robe that she was presently wearing. Reiko expressed her admiration of how Nabiki was keeping her married circle in line. Before smiling at her iinazuke, receiving a warm smile in turn from Tofu-Sensei, who seemed quite taken with his future bride. Seeing this Nabiki began to think of the parallels between her and Kasumi which got her thinking about all the changes Kasumi had gone through. Nabiki was not entirely happy about the changes that had come over her sister, but she had to privately concede that Kasumi seemed quite happy and at peace about it all. Being turned into a vampire had seemed like such a death sentence before, but with little evidence to show for all her changes it was easy to forget how truly powerful she had become and the things which she was now capable of doing. While Natsume and Kurumi were well versed in battle they had been practicing together for nearly all of their lives, so they're each handily familiar with the others movements. So Tofu had them spar with a variety of tools well beyond that which has become their trademark. Since if she was to survive her appointed role as a Slayer of the Undead. Then Natsume had to must prepare for the unusual and unorthodox. So at Kuno’s suggestion Tofu had them train in Kendo as he counseled from the side and Lenore, Chloe, Kiima, Kunio and Mousse watched. After nearly an hour Lenore began to complain as even she was in awe at the strength speed and skill of the two even Kurumi who wasn’t even a Slayer. Hearing this as he gauged the way his Airen was performing up against her sister as Mousse and Kuno explained the point of the exercise to the three and why the two were fighting so viciously. Hearing him praise Kurumi’s skill took the time to subtly tease him on their relationship to which Mousse replied as if only mildly ruffled in his proverbial Feathers. However he couldn’t ignore Chloe’s more blatant teasing so just chose not to reply while privately conceding that Kurumi had been blossoming out quite noticeably lately. The fencing duel between sisters dragged out for close to forty minutes, an incredible strain for any ordinary human being to be certain, but in the case of the sisters it was a serious drawback. For Kurumi the effects of hunger were beginning to tell as she began to slow down somewhat in her attacks and counter-maneuvers. Natsume could fight on for a much longer period, needing far less calories to maintain herself than an ordinary person, but she was perspiring quite freely, having gone all out to match the speed with controlled strength to counter the offensives of her younger sibling. Droplets of water were falling from her body and staining the smooth wood of the dojo floor, and if matters progressed all that much further it was an open question which girl would drop to her knees first from sheer exhaustion. Fortunately Tofu-Sensei saw this as well and decided to call a halt to matters, instructing the sisters to back away from one another while saluting with their blades, then kneeling in proper courtesy and returning their weapons to the side-sheathed position. After congratulating the two he gave Kurumi permission to eat while he spent a few moments with Natsume and like a shot she was out of the dojo, moving so fast one would never have guessed that she was ready to fall down on her face and go to sleep for a week in her present condition. Tofu directed his attention to the kneeling Natsume congratulating her on her progress in such a short amount of time. This cause Natsume to briefly spared a smile in her iinazuke's direction, as she gave him the credit for being such a good personal trainer. Tatewaki fairly brimmed with pride as he rose from his feet and thanked Natsume for her praise while praising her skill as well. Natsume however was worried about the point of her training. While admitting that it was good to expand her arsenal of skills she planned on still using her rug beater as she wasn’t planning on carrying a booken all day like Kuno. Hearing this Mousse offered to teach her the art of hidden weaponry like he did with Kurumi. Tatewaki spoke up to this favoring the other man with a cautionary glance before adding, that Kurumi could teach it to Natsume. Mousse replied that he wasn’t implying anything faintly bridled, though in truth he fully understood the other man's feelings in this matter. After all, among Amazons the mere offer of a new training technique could be easily misinterpreted as taking liberties with another man's woman. Amazons were normally quite zealous in preserving their family secrets, and the knowledge of special techniques were frequently guarded against casual theft by training in secret far away from the village. The odd thing was, for the most part, he and Tatewaki got along rather well around one another, and being either engaged to actually wed to a respective sister made them brothers-in-law of a fashion. It was simply that, in some areas, male territorial imperatives were something of a reflex in both men. Oddly enough there was more respect than resentment felt here, and in that respect there was no real heat in either of their exchanges. Unfortunately Natsume was not Amazon enough to understand the context of what was being debated here and merely understood that her future husband was behaving rather snappishly in return for what seemed to be an innocent offer. With just a hint of reproof in her voice she accepted Mousse’s offer to teach her. Both Tatewaki and Mousse were just beginning to turn a glance her way when all of a sudden they were interrupted by Reiko, who appeared at the doorway and rather urgently that Kurumi suddenly fainted. Mousse did not give her time to finish explaining. He was already out of the dojo and moving with such speed that he might well have exceeded the velocity of his Airen. Natsume also made haste to vacate the dojo, followed in close measure by her future husband as Tatewaki hurried to match her pace. Tofu who had had his worries after seeing Kurumi’s performance near the end of their sparing followed to see what was wrong. Outside on the grounds of the Tendo estate a crowd was gathered about the figure of Kurumi, who was presently propped up on some pillows while laid out on the patio floor. Mousse was kneeling over her and examining her carefully with the tips of his fingers, treating her as though the slender girl were as delicate as porcelain rather than the tough and hardened fighter she normally presented. He very reluctantly surrendered his place only after Tofu had come to join him and then waited anxiously to the side while Tofu conducted his own tests, then seemed to satisfy himself with a preliminary observation. After examining her Tofu determined that she was alright she only fainted though he would have to run a few test to determine why. This didn’t really ease anyone worries as they began to wonder what had caused it. Genma consoled his anxious friend Kuno began to wonder if her high metabolism was the cause though it seemed like she was rectifying her hunger issues. Reiko suggested that it might be the speed in which she was eating. By this point Kasumi had arrived and all heads turned to see the new arrival upon the scene, Kasumi holding a basket of recently purchased food items (which might well have strained the arms of a normal housewife). The eldest of the Tendo daughters was in her usual plain dress and seemed to the casual eye no more than a very attractive young girl with unusually red irises, but for the family of Tendo-Saotome her presence caused a very brief and momentary pause before heads turned back to regard the stricken form of Kurumi. The pause was a little too noticeable for Kasumi, but she did her best not to take offense as her own concern for her adopted "little sister" too priority over the issue of her personal standing. Much to her relief, though, Natsume at least made an effort towards normalcy by explaining what was going on. By this point Lenore arrived and seeing Tofu examining Kurumi she suspected he already figured it out. Seeing Kasumi there was a considerable difference in the way Lenore addressed herself to Kasumi as the redheaded girl bowed her head and acted with great respect and deferentialness as she told her that Kurumi was pregnant. Chloe cheerfully trotted at the side of her companion, giving Mousse an added congratulation as his face drained of all expression. This was a shocking revelation to the others who didn’t even realize that Kurumi and Mousse had become that intimate. Since Mousse was in his own world Chloe told them that from their scent its been about two months. Soun finally managed to gasp out, realizing that Mousse got his little girl pregnant he started to advance upon him, only to be restrained by an observant Genma. While Nodoka calmly remarked that given the way things work in this family this was hardly unexpected. The sound of the basket of food hitting the ground drew all eyes back towards Kasumi, and for a moment the oldest of the Tendo sisters appeared unusually pale (even for one of her condition). For a moment Kasumi did not acknowledge the question, but then she noticed the way that others were glancing at her. dismissing it she asked Tofu about Karumi. While he wanted to run a few more test to make sure it was fair to say that sje was showing the early stages of pregnancy. Lenore reacted before anyone else could move, catching Mousse before the young man's head could hit the ground and easing him down to the floor of the patio where he had just abruptly fainted. Ironically by this point Kurumi was starting to wake up. Kneeling over her younger sibling and offering a solicitous, Natsume urged Kurumi to take it easy. Tofu helped Kurumi to stand on her own two feet, then gently guided her towards the corridor, as she started to feel sick only to pause as Reiko stepped forward with a smile adorning her usually congenial expression. She and Nodoka felt that it would be best for them to inform Kurumi what was going on. And Reiko had a little sister of her own about Kurumi’s age who went through the same thing about a year ago. So she knew what to expect in this matter. As Reiko and Nodoka led her away Kiima reflected in what seemed for her to be a very rate tone of amusement about how exciting this place was. Chloe agreed only to turn her head and ask where Kasumi went. Lenore whirled around, only to find Kasumi gone with only her spilled basket of heavy produce littering the ground in her absence. Kuno theorized that the discovery of Kurumi condition came as much of a surprise to her as it has to any other. Genma however felt that there was more to it then that given Kasumi’s reaction. Lenore paused to reflect on this realizing that while finding out that Kurumi was pregnant made Kasumi realize given her condition how problematic having a child would be for her. This brought the conversation to her and Franks relationship. Mousse finally woke up as they were discussing this. Natsume fixed a hard look upon her "brother-in-law" and asked him when did he and Kurumi consummate their marriage. Mousse paled without getting up from where he was laying as his eyes registered the flood or recent memories that were no doubt passing through his thoughts in those few seconds before he rolled up his eyes once again and passed out where he was...which was fortunate since he had not moved from where Lenore had set him. With that question answered Lenore felt that it was best that she track down Kasumi. Chloe decided to help while Kiima decided to remain at the dojo. And then she faded out from view, leaving the few humans still present to experience a collective and reflexive shudder at the ease with which the ethereal girl could come ago without warning. After Ryoga was possessed by a Dark Fairie and attacked Mousse in a blind rage upon finding out that Kurumi was pregnant. Kasumi turned to their family physician (and grateful that she could actually look him in the eyes without him behaving like a silly), and asked him where Ryoga could have picked up the elemental. While Mousse complained at all the fuss everyone was giving him. Tofu theorized that given his curse Ryoga could have picked one up anywhere without knowing, and it would burrow deep and conceal itself inside him until just the right moment when it might take advantage of a lapse in his attention. With all the people there the room was getting cramped so Kasumi went to cheek on Kurumi while Nabiki, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ranma, and Perfume left for the dojo as Tofu continued to examine Mousse. After Tokomo Kuno was rescued by Trudy Wells from being strangled in the womb Tofu was called to the Kuno mansion to deliver her. As Tatewaki Natsume urged Kodachi from the sidelines feeling helpless. Tofu and the Nurse assured her that everything was coming along fine and the baby would be out shortly. Something Keiko was grateful for as she was gripping Kodachi's right hand and enduring the squeeze that occurred with each new contraction. Alison was just abou to give Kodachi the benefit of her experience when Lenore, Chloe, Kiima, Ryonami, Gosunkuji came into the room and presented Akane to Tofu explaining that she had been attacked by a demon. . By this time Kodachi had recovered enough to ask about Akane, but Tofu calmed her down before handing her the freshly washed and cloth-swaddled Tokomo. Kodachi reached out to accept the infant into her arms, and then her face lit up like the sun as she embraced her newborn daughter, even as Keiko leaned closer to see, holding her own breath as if afraid to awake the infant, who seemed tiny and barely developed for all that she had taken so much out of her mother. The others were gushing over the baby as well when Lenore informed Tofu that Akane was going into labor as well. Given the fact that the two were giving birth to each other so soon this brought every ones attention to the fact that Shampoo, Ukyo, and Nabiki conceived at the same time. Kodachi ordered Keiko to go rescue Nabiki. She also convinced Natsume and Tatewaki to go as well. The prompted Chloe to ask where Ryoga was. They were informed that he went a head along with Mousse and Perfume in search of Ranma, Nabiki and Taro. Kurumi tried to volunteer but was quickly shot down by Natsume do to her condition and they needed someone to watch Kodachi and Akane. Ryonami tried to help her by stating that Gosunkuji could protect them as he was training in magic. Much to his surprise. She also tried to use Aiko but she was going as well. Before they left Beatrice gave Aiko a tracking device to help her find Nabiki. Beatrice and Kurumi remained behind with Akane, Sasuke, Kodachi, Ryonami and Gosunkuji, Doctor Tofu and the personal nursing staff of the Kunos. Unfortunately in order to get them to leave Beiko had been hiding the fact that she had gone into labor. No sooner did the others depart, however, did she begin to show the effects. To make things worse Beiko had set it so that she would give birth the same time as Nabiki meaning she would be going into labor as well. Abilities While Tofu’s grandfather was a doctor, like his father after him, his great-grandfather was a more traditional sort of healer, which is where a lot of his family's Shiatsu techniques were pioneered. In addition to this his family carries on a good many traditions from ancient times, and one of those family secrets is that they are apart of the Watchers. Due to this Tofu has extensive knowledge of the supernatural. Category:Continuum-59343921